


Ruby the Brat

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bitting, F/F, Futa Weiss, Teasing, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: Weiss loved Ruby, that doesn't mean Ruby didn't get on her nerves at times.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Ruby the Brat

“You….ohhh you are such an insufferable dolt sometimes you know that. I would think you would act like a p-proper 21 year old and not like some brat Ruby.”

Perhaps if she currently wasn’t squeezing her right breast with her right hand while she tightly gripped the sheets below her, Ruby would have taken Weiss’s words to heart and opted to defend herself against the viscous slander. Ruby instead felt it appropriate to respond to her girlfriend’s annoyed flustered stare with a wink and to flash her a victory sign with her right hand. She would have used both hands for maximum victory effect, but her left was currently preoccupied with helping her mouth to drive her girlfriend crazy by slowly stroking the shaft of Weiss’s penis while she continued to slowly bob her head up and down the tip of Weiss’s penis, Ruby’s tongue lightly licking the tip every time Ruby would descend down Weiss’s dick tip.

While she may not have agreed with her girlfriend’s words, Ruby could understand why Weiss would say such harsh words to the woman pleasing her penis. Weiss hated being teased, she couldn’t stand the agonizing build up that would lead to an explosive orgasm. Sure the waves of pleasure felt good for her and were doing a good job at bringing her close to her end, but Weiss always had a bad habit of letting her libido get the best of her and allowing herself to become lost in the haze of her lust. 

Ruby always loved giving her girlfriend what she wanted, but right now Weiss looked too cute to stop. Here she was, her amazing girlfriend who excelled at defying those who would demine her and demand her obedience, currently naked sitting on the side of their bed with an adorable blush plastered on her face stating that she hated Ruby’s teasing but still submitting to Ruby’s will and allowing the silver-eyed woman to do what she wanted to her. It was so cute that Ruby decided that a reward was called for. It may have been one that Weiss wasn’t exactly prepared for, but it was one Ruby knew Weiss would love...or at least Weiss's body would appreciate the effect.

Weiss had initially been glaring at her girlfriend when she had chastised her earlier, but after being greeted by the wink from her girlfriend, Weiss had rolled her eyes and closed them so she could better focus on the incredible sensation running through her body instead of the desperate need for an orgasm. However, at the sharp flood of pain that suddenly joined the pleasure coursing through her Weiss’s eyelids flew open as she let out a sudden orgasmic cry which descended into a shuddering moan of pleasure. The sudden shift in expression normally would have roused a laughing fit out of the scythe-wielder, but the influx of cum flying into her mouth quickly influenced Ruby’s urge to suppress her laughter so she could better enjoy her lover’s cum. 

“OH YOU ARE SUCH AN OBNOXIOUS BRAT!!!” Weiss had finally recovered from her orgasmic high and Ruby had finished gulping down her girlfriend's semen, so now the two were free to focus on the more pressing issue at this point. Laughing madly the entire time, Ruby jumped up from the floor of their bedroom and made for the door that lead out into the rest of their house, Weiss in hot pursuit as she was eager to chase down her cackling girlfriend. 

“You know you love that Weiss!!” Ruby called back, still working on keeping out of her girlfriend’s infuriated hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr- https://muffin-fox-fics.tumblr.com/


End file.
